CERAI?
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Temari yang belakangan ini merasa suaminya mulai menjauhinya dan apalagi katanya Shikamaru juga kembali dekat dengan Ino! Temari takut jika Shikamaru nantinya akan minta cer—tidak! Pasti tidak mungkin. Birthday Fic for Aya Harukawa :


CERAI?

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: Ide standar, humor garing, plot mudah ketebak

Canon

*izinkanlah para chara di sini menggunakan HP sesuka mereka*

Birthday Fict for Aya Harukawa

Happy Enjoyed!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Krringggg...<p>

Aku menyibakkan sedikit selimut yang menutup kepalaku, tubuhku masih belum sepenuhnya ingin bangkit dari ranjang besar ini. Kupaksa tangan kananku meraih jam weker di atas lemari kecil tepat di sebelah ranjangku dan langsung menekan tombol merah untuk menghentikan "lengkingan" suara yang sudah berhasil membangunkanku. Tubuhku masih menggeliat di balik selimut, sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bangkit walau aku tahu aku bangun terlalu siang hari ini. Cuaca yang terlalu cerah di bulan Agustus ini memang sangat cocok untuk berdiam di rumah. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah tertular penyakit malas suamiku!

Aku langsung bangkit, melayangkan pandanganku ke sisi sebelah ranjangku. Kosong... dia sepertinya sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Entah kenapa, begitu mengingat Shikamaru dadaku jadi agak sesak. Akhir-akhir ini, aku rasa dia seperti menjauhiku. Memang sih selama tiga bulan ini kami menikah, dia memang tidak terlalu romantis dalam menunjukkan perasaannya, tugas dan misi yang menumpuk dari Godaime-Hokage pun membuatku semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Tapi dulu dia selalu sempat membuatku tertawa karena kata-kata "manis"-nya padaku setiap malam yang entah dipelajarinya dari siapa. Dan Shikamaru selalu memuji sarapan yang aku buatkan walau terkadang aku sendiri merasa ingin muntah memakannya dan yang paling aku suka setiap pagi dia akan memelukku sebelum keluar dari rumah.

Tapi rasanya sekarang aku ingin menangis jika mengingat kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Shikamaru mulai pulang larut malam dan langsung tidur setelah makan malam, katanya dia lelah sekali menyelesaikan misi. Oke, aku maklumi itu. Tapi, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaaanku Shika? Sekarang setiap pagi pun kau selalu menghilang, tidak pernah memuji masakanku atau memelukku lagi karena kau... kau tidak ada untukku lagi, Shikamaru.

Sial, sekarang mataku panas. Aku jadi berpikir apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan Shika? Apa karena itu, ya? Minggu lalu saat kita berkunjung ke rumah Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Ibumu selalu mendesak ingin menimang sang penerus klan Nara. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum kecut dan bilang 'Kami sudah berusaha, bu. Bersabarlah...' dan Ibumu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi sedihnya dan mulai menyuruhku untuk mengonsumsi ramuan herbal yang selalu dikiriminya tiap tiga hari sekali. Akh, kalian tahu. Ramuan cokelat pekat itu selalu membuatku mual dan berulangkali ingin kubuang semuanya ke dalam tong sampah. Tapi, aku menghargai pemberian ibumu Shika. Aku selalu habis meminumnya walau setelah itu aku benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makanku.

Apa karena hal itu yang membuatmu sebal padaku Shika? Kau marah karena itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin... ah. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu. Mana mungkin Shika akan... tidak, pokoknya tidak. Tapi, mengingat ucapan Hinata kemarin. Aku jadi agak ragu dengan pendirianku. Hinata bilang semalam dia melihat Shikamaru dan Ino sedang makan siang bersama. Ya, aku tahu Ino itu teman satu timnya suamiku dan tidak seharusnya aku cemburu karena hal sepele. Ya, tapi aku juga mendengar kalau dulu hubungan mereka sangat akrab, dan bukan hanya dari Hinata aku mendapati cerita kalau Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini sering jalan bareng Ino. Sudah banyak teman wanitaku yang lainnya di Konoha melaporkan hal ini padaku. Dadaku semakin sesak dibuatnya, aku membiarkan mataku yang kini mulai berkabut.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali, membuat rambut pirangku tergerai berantakan. Langsung kuhapus genangan air di kelopak mataku sebelum benar-benar jatuh. Aku bukan gadis cengeng!

Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan perutku, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam kamar. Dan betul saja, aku muntah dengan tidak elitnya di wastafel. Akh! Ini pasti gara-gara ramuan herbal yang kuminum tadi malam. Aku mendongak ke cermin di depanku, rasanya mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang memang terasa agak berat. Sepertinya aku memang harus cek ke dokter.

Sejak Shikamaru terlihat menjauhiku, kesehatanku jadi menurun. Sudah dua-tiga hari ini kepalaku pening dan selalu saja memuntahkan makanan apapun yang masuk ke perutku. Aku bergegas mengambil handuk dan mandi. Rasanya hari-hariku didiamkan Shika makin buruk saja.

**C E R A I ?**

Setelah mandi, aku mengenakan kimono hitamku dan menguncir empat rambutku seperti biasa. Aku beranjak ke dapur, tapi sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membuat makan siang. Aku yakin toh nanti semuanya akan kumuntahkan lagi. Jemariku langsung menekan keypad di ponsel mencari kontak yang ingin kuhubungi. Tombol hijaunya berpendar.

Tuuuut...

Kenapa dia lama sekali mengangkatnya sih?

"Ah, halo nee-san. Ada apa?"

Aku sengaja menelepon Kankurou yang kutahu berada di Konoha mengerjakan tugas dari adikku sang Kazekage.

"Kankurou, kepalaku agak pusing. Tolong temani aku ke rumah sakit ya?"

Di seberang sana Kankurou diam agak lama,

"Nee-san aku banyak pekerjaan. Sudah dulu ya!"

Tuuut...

Eh, sejak kapan dia seenaknya memutus telepon begini. Dasar adik tidak sopan. Lihat saja nanti akan kupukul kepalamu.

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu, tapi kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Shikamaru,

Rasanya waktu berputar lambat sekali saat aku menunggu dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Bahkan suaramu terasa dingin sekali, Shika...

"Shika-kun, apa hari ini kau masih sibuk misi?"

Hm, semoga aku tidak mengganggunya,

"Ya, Temari aku sibuk. Kalau memang ada hal penting baru telpon aku. Sudah, ya."

Ugh, Shika... bahkan aku belum sempat memberitahumu kan— Ah, kepalaku rasanya makin berat saja. Sepertinya aku harus segera menemui Sakura... sendirian.

**C E R A I ?**

Sejak aku berangkat dari rumah menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja, aku berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang sudah kukenal sejak ujian chunnin dulu.

"Hei, Naruto!" aku menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, ada sedikit raut kaget yang kudapati di wajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya jadi agak datar begitu dia mulai bicara padaku,

"Hei, Temari. Jalan-jalan siang, eh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke rumah sakit."

"Oh, begitu. Aku duluan ya."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi menjauhiku.

Apa-apaan itu? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menanyakan urusanku ke rumah sakit. Paling tidak biasanya orang kan akan bertanya 'Apa kau sakit?' atau 'Apa mau kutemani'. Oke yang terakhir tidak masuk hitungan. Tapi tingkah Naruto yang bersikap sangat tidak acuh padaku tadi benar-benar membuatku kesal!

Aku mulai melangkah kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah sakit. Masih belum hilang rasa kesalku pada Naruto sekarang di depanku aku melihat Ino yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. Oh, great! Sekarang aku bertemu dengan wanita ini. Entah kenapa rasanya kepalaku tambah sakit mengingat ceritanya tentang Shikamaru dan Ino yang akhir-akhir ini kelihatan sering bersama.

"Temari, senang bertemu denganmu!"

Padahal kalau dia tidak menegurku aku sudah ingin mengacuhkannya saja.

"Hai Ino. Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga," aku berusaha menampilkan senyumku.

"Oh ya, hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru baik-baik saja kan?" Ino bertanya sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang diikat.

Tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ino?" aku berusaha menahan kekesalanku.

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Ah, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Dah, Temari!" Ino mengedipkan matanya ke arahku sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ah, hari ini rasanya akan bertambah buruk saja!

**C E R A I ?**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku langsung menuju ke ruangan praktek Sakura ditemani oleh seorang perawat. Perawat itu mempersilakanku membuka pintu ruangan Sakura sebelum dia pergi kembali dan menghilang dibalik lorong yang baru kami lewati. Aku memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Aku agak terkejut begitu melihat Sakura sedang tertawa ketika mendengarkan lawan bicaranya bercanda. Kulihat Sakura agak terkejut melihat kedatanganku, tawanya terhenti. Begitu juga dengan sosok di sebelah Sakura yang berpakaian khas Anbu. Aku mengenal laki-laki itu, Sai... yang kata Shikamaru dia sangat benci senyum palsu orang itu.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak mengetok pintu."

Aku benar-benar malu. Bagaiman bisa aku jadi tidak sopan seperti ini, langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa ketok dulu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa, Temari," Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Sakura." Sai yang di sebelah Sakura langsung memasang topeng wajahnya.

Entahlah, aku jadi agak tidak mempercayai ucapan Shika tentang senyum palsu Sai begitu melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum begitu tulus pada Sakura sebelum dia memasangkan topeng di wajahnya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan ini.

Tapi aku langsung kesal begitu tahu laki-laki itu, Sai... sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku!

"Temari, apa ada masalah dengan kesehatanmu?" ucapan Sakura menyadarkanku. Aku duduk di kursi di depan mejanya setelah dia mempersilakanku. Setelah berkonsultasi dengannya dan Sakura melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan dengan tubuhku kami kembali duduk berhadapan di mejanya. Sejak tadi aku merasa Sakura irit bicara sekali hari ini. Wajahnya datar dan hanya menampilkan sedikit senyum. Aku bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya kepadaku yang jauh berbeda saat bersama dengan Sai tadi. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Selamat ya, Temari. Kau positif dan umurnya tiga minggu," Sakura mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Maksudmu aku hamil?" aku coba menegaskan kalimat Sakura barusan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kami-sama... terima kasih!

Kulihat Sakura melirik jam tangannya, " Temari, maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk mengusirmu. Tapi aku ada janji penting hari ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku permisi. Terima kasih banyak, Sakura," aku langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangannya setelah menjabat tangan kunoichi medis itu.

**C E R A I ?**

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit entah kenapa, semangatku jadi agak meningkat. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan membuat makan malam spesial untuk Shikamaru-ku... lalu aku akan memberinya kejutan tentang sang calon Nara ini. Tangan kananku tergerak mengelus pelan perutku. Aku yakin Shika pasti akan senang... Ah, membayangkannya membuat wajahku panas. Sepertnya aku benar-benar hanyut pada pesona pria "mendokusei" itu.

.

.

.

Rasanya agak lelah seharian keluar rumah, tidak terasa sudah sore saja. Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di bangku taman. Belanjaanku kutaruh di sebelahku. Ponselku yang tiba-tiba bergetar membuat tanganku refleks mengambilnya dari saku. Ada sms rupanya, dari Shikamaru!

"Kau dimana?"

Eh, Shika mengkhawatirkanku ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia sekarang di rumah dan sedang menungguku, ya? Kalau begitu harus cepat-cepat pulang. Aku langsung mengetikkan balasan ke suami "pemalas" ku itu,

"Di taman. Kau di rumah? Aku pulang sekarang."

Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari bangku tapi begitu membaca sms balasan Shikamaru rasanya aku malas pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak aku dirumah temanku."

Hm, jadi kenapa dia meng-smsku? Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Perasaanku tidak enak. Dia di rumah temannya? Teman yang mana? Jangan-jangan Ino? Tidak, pasti hanya perasaanku saja!

Drrrrrtttt...

"Nanti malam ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Aku membaca isi sms Shika perlahan. Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?

"Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu Shika"

Entah kenapa aku malah mengetikkan balasan seperti itu.

Drrrrrrttt...

"Ini masalah penting, tentang kita."

GYUT

Rasanya jantungku tidak pernah berdetak tak beraturan seperti ini kecuali saat-saat bersama Shika tentunya. Tapi ini bukan karena perasaan senang. Ini... perasaan ini... aku takut! Takut kehilangan pria itu. Apa benar Shikamaru sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Apa dia dan Ino selama ini...? Apa benar dia akan...! Tidak, aku bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan kata menyakitkan itu! Aku yakin Shikamaru tidak akan mengucapkan hal itu!

Rasanya tubuhku lemas, plastik belanjaanku masih saja tergeletak manis di sebelahku. Keinginanku untuk membuat makan malam romantis dengan Shika jadi menguap entah ke mana... aku sangat takut bila nanti yang akan dibicarakan oleh Shikamaru itu tentang akan mence— ya, ampun! Aku benar-benar tidak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti ini.

.

.

.

Matahari benar-benar telah kembali ke peraduannya sekarang. Langit hitam malam ini benar-benar sama kelamnya dengan perasaanku saat ini. Shika...

Langkahku gontai menuju kediamanku yang baru tiga bulan kutempati bersama Shikamaru. Tangan kananku memegang plastik belanjaan dengan malas. Pandanganku yang terus saja menatap jalan kini beringsut naik begitu melihat sepatu sandal seseorang yang bediri menyender di tembok tepat di depan rumahku. Kupusatkan kedua atensiku begitu melihat sosok di hadapanku, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ini bukan ilusi. Mulutku terbuka sedikit,

"Shi-kamaru..."

Aku melihat dia menghela napasnya bosan seperti biasanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut begitu melihatku. Apa aku membuatnya menunggu.

"Mendokusei... ayo masuk."

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar ucapannya,

"Shikamaru... ada yang ingin aku katakan!"

Tangan Shikamaru yang semula sudah bersiap memutar kunci tertahan, tubuhnya berbalik menghadapku,

"Ada apa?"

"Ingat, kubilang aku punya kejutan untukmu." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku pada Shikamaru, tapi aku agak kecewa begitu dia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha tidak melihatku.

"Kejutan apa?" aku agak sedih begitu tahu nada bicaranya masih saja datar, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

Tangan kiriku bergerak menuju perutku dan aku mengelusnya pelan,

"Aku hamil, Shika. Umurnya tiga minggu."

"Aku sudah tahu dari Sakura."

Eh, apa begitu saja reaksinya? Kenapa sedikit saja dia tidak menunjukkan rasa senangnya? Apa benar kalau malam ini Shika akan mence—! Tidak boleh...

"Masuklah, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kakiku melangkah dengan sangat berat menuju pintu depan. Shikamaru membuka kunci dan menggeser pintunya. Rumah masih gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat punggung Shikamaru yang tegap kini membelakangiku. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku perlahan masuk kedalam rumah, menggeser pintunya tertutup dengan sangat pelan.

"Temari..."

Aku bisa melihat kedua mata Shikamaru yang menatapku sendu, entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit sekali,

"Shika..."

Kedua tangan tegap Shikamaru kini mendekapku, tanpa sadar aku sudah mejatuhkan plastik belanjaanku karena kaget.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku... Temari, Kita..." ucapan Shikamaru yang terputus-putus itu malah ingin membuatku menangis sekarang. Mataku mulai panas...

"Aku tidak mau kau cer—!"

CKLEK

.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TEMARI!"

.

.

.

Aku agak menyipitkan mataku karena rumahku yang gelap berubah mendadak terang, dari balik bahu Shikamaru aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat ada Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, dan lainnya ada di rumahku. Bahkan Kankurou dan adikku Gaara pun ada di sini. Mereka menyulap rumah ini menjadi tempat pesta yang lumayan, dengan seluruh rangkaian bunga itu, pita warna-warni, dan tebaran confetti untuk mengejutkanku tadi. Kulihat Ino mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Aku yang masih berada di pelukan Shikamaru merasakan kalau bahu suamiku tersayang ini bergetar hebat menahan tawa.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun! Dan aku sangat bahagia mendengar kau mengandung calon penerus keluarga Nara, Temari," ucap Shikamaru setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Dan kau ingin mengucapkan apa tadi? 'Cer' apa?"

Shikamaru tertawa keras begitu melihat wajahku yang memerah menahan malu sekarang.

Sial! Kenapa juga aku bisa lupa hari ulang tahunku. Awas kau, Shikamaru!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yeay! Selesai...<p>

Sekali lagi Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Fal-chan a.k.a Aya Harukawa si pecinta ShikaTema... Gomen, Birthday Fic-nya telat. Oh iya, Fal-chan jangan lupakan janji "makan siang"-mu pada kami yaaa...

Dan ditunggu Fict Romance SasuSaku-mu di bulan MARET... Don't forget it! :p

.

.

.

**Dan terima kasih juga buat Kamu, yang udah baca :)**


End file.
